Lelouch's New Business
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch tries to get a new hideout for C. C. and the Black Knights and make money at the same time by getting into the onsen business.


Note: Code Geass' studio is Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge gently pranced to the living room with a clipboard and a confident smile on his face. He walked up to C. C. and kissed her on the hand. He said, "Greetings my dear C. C. Isn't this a nice day?"

C. C. answered, "It's more confusing than nice."

Lelouch asked, "What do you mean?"

C. C. answered, "You've never been enough of a gentleman to kiss me on the hand. Also you told me that clipboards were a useless invention."

Lelouch proudly said, "I've started a new business." C. C. facepalmed. Lelouch was confused about why C. C. would react like that so he asked, "What's wrong?"

C. C. said, "Whenever you try to do anything other than being a vigilante and my darling boyfriend it leads to slapstick antics."

Lelouch replied, "This new business deal is going to benefit us and our team."

C. C. said, "The Black Knights' hideout has been in rough shape thanks to all the stuff that Prince Schneizel and Princess Cornelia did to it."

Lelouch replied, "That's why I found a new hideout for the Black Knights."

C. C. asked, "How could you do that? The team's budget has been tight."

Lelouch said, "I found a place where I can make money. It's a business that doesn't require much work so I'll be able to have meetings with the team while making money."

C. C. was understandably doubtful of Lelouch's plan so she asked, "What did you buy?"

Lelouch answered, "A onsen."

C. C. asked, "Do you know what that is?"

Lelouch tried to look dignified while saying, "Yes. I didn't know what it meant, until I borrowed Suzaku's dictionary. Onsen is the word for Japanese hot springs. The building has a few empty office rooms that the two of us and our team can talk in."

C. C. asked, "But you have no training on how to run a onsen."

Lelouch said, "It's an easy business to run. All I have to do is fill up the bathing areas with water."

C. C. replied, "No disrespect intended, but I doubt you could do that."

Lelouch said, "It'll be easy. I already hired the Black Knights to start moving the stuff from our past hideout there."

C. C. asked, "When does your new business start?"

Lelouch said, "In two weeks."

C. C. folded her arms and said, "I have a lot of doubts about this new business being successful."

Lelouch replied, "But we're dating so you have to trust me."

C. C. kissed Lelouch and said, "I trust you sweetie, but I often worry for you."

Lelouch gently played with C. C.'s hair and said, "Don't worry. Things are going to be successful and calm. I'm going to go advertise."

Lelouch got on his Zero costume and started putting up advertisements for the onsen around Ashford Academy. After putting up the ads Zero was spotted by Shirley Fenette and Milly Ashford. Shirley asked, "What's a vigilante like Zero doing around a normal place like this?"

Zero said, "Just advertising my new business. It's the best onsen in Japan. It has fresh water instead of the rotten lake water that the Britannians use in their onsen."

Milly replied, "Sounds nice. We should try it. How much does it cost?"

Zero asked, "Did I not include the price on the advertisement?"

Milly jokingly said, "It should cost zero dollars, because of your name."

Zero replied, "Nice try. It's fifty dollars per person or seventy five dollars per duo."

Shirley asked, "Can we trust something that's run by Zero?"

Zero proudly said, "You can. It's way cheaper than taking a bath at home."

Shirley replied, "Actually it costs way more than that."

Zero whispered, "I'm ripping off my customers. It's sneaky, but worth it."

Shirley replied, "I'm not going if it costs that much."

Zero responded, "Drat."

Two weeks later Lelouch showed up to his new building while wearing his Zero costume. C. C. was with him. Zero said, "Room number one is just a normal office so I'll talk to the Black Knights there. They'll be arriving soon. Wait in the room and keep them distracted while I welcome in customers."

C. C. asked, "Won't you be busy with the guests?"

Zero replied, "Good point. People will likely be coming in throughout the day. I'll have Ohgi take care of it then."

C. C. asked, "Did you fill up all the bathing rooms with water?"

Zero said, "Of course. It's the ultimate hot spring."

Zero and C. C. went to room one. Some of the Black Knights were already there. Zero walked up to Kaname Ohgi and said, "I need you to take care of the customers."

Ohgi asked, "What do I have to do?"

Zero answered, "Just tell the guests what room they should go to and make them pay."

Ohgi replied, "It sounds like a simple job, but I've never done it before. I'm worried that I'll mess up."

Zero said, "If that happens tell me. However I think that things are going to go super well."

Zero started his meeting with the Black Knights while Ohgi stood in the building's lobby and waited for customers to come. A few minutes later General Bartley walked in. Ohgi told him to go to room two after collecting fifty dollars from them. He didn't know what else to do so he gave Bartley no instructions.

Zero briefly walked to the lobby to ask Ohgi about business. He said, "I heard some sounds earlier. Have we gotten our first customer?"

Ohgi replied, "Yeah. I hope everything works out."

Zero said, "All we did is make them pay a bunch of money for a bath they could have at home for free. How could anything go wrong?"

Ten minutes later General Bartley burst into the lobby in a bathrobe and started complaining to Ohgi. Zero heard screaming so he ran to the lobby and asked, "What's up?"

General Bartley said, "That was the worst bath that I've ever had."

Zero asked, "What was went wrong?"

General Bartley said, "It was way too hot."

Zero replied, "It's a hot springs which is why I set the water to be one hundred degrees."

General Bartley screamed, "Why would you make it that hot?"

Zero said, "I had to make sure it lived up to the hot part."

General Bartley replied, "I want a refund."

Zero responded, "If you put it on your Christmas list Santa Claus might get it for you."

After General Bartley walked out Ohgi said, "I think that the temperature should be changed."

Zero asked, "What temperature should it be?"

Ohgi said, "Something colder."

Zero replied, "Fine."

Ten minutes later Zero returned to the lobby and said, "I fixed the temperature problems and I found a way to keep all of our customers happy."

Ohgi asked, "How?"

Zero said, "Each room is a different temperature. They range from being as hot as one hundred twenty degrees to as cold as twenty degrees."

Ohgi asked, "Did you label which room had which temperature so each customer can get their preference?"

Zero answered, "No. It'll be like a guessing game."

Gino Weinberg was the second customer. Since the rooms all had different temperatures Zero instructed Ohgi to have Gino go to a random room. Ohgi tried to warn Gino that the temperature might not be the best, but Gino didn't seem to care.

A few minutes later Gino went into the lobby and started whining to Zero. Zero came by and asked, "What's wrong?"

Gino shivered while saying, "It was too cold in there. How low was the temperature in there?"

Zero got out a thermometer to check the temperature. He said, "It was thirty degrees."

Gino responded, "That's crazy bro."

Zero asked, "Why?"

Gino answered, "That's almost snow temperature."

Zero said, "It's not going to snow in there so you have nothing to worry about."

Gino responded, "I'm never going to come to this cold hearted place again."

Zero went back into the meeting room. C. C. knew that something was going wrong so she asked, "What's going on?"

Zero didn't want to disappoint C. C., because he loved her and he had a big ego. Because of that he said, "Things are going okay."

C. C. replied, "I heard lots of screaming and complaining."

Zero responded, "This is going to be a really successful business."

Over the next couple of hours dozens of customers from both Japan and Britannia came. All of the customers complained. Some suffered from an overly hot bath while others got the cold shoulder from a cold bath. Despite getting a lot of customers on the first day it was clear that the customers they got wouldn't come back. Some of them started warning other people to not go there.

After the workday was over Ohgi walked up to Zero and said, "I don't think that this business will last for that long."

Zero responded, "You and the others can go home. I'll talk to C. C. about it. I hate to admit it, but she's wiser than me so she might have some ideas."

After the Black Knights left Zero changed back into his Lelouch clothes and had C. C. come to the lobby. C. C. asked, "How was business?"

Lelouch answered, "Not that good."

C. C. asked, "What happened?"

Lelouch answered, "I didn't know how to get the right temperature for the water."

C. C. asked, "Why didn't you tell me that?"

Lelouch answered, "Because I didn't want to disappoint you."

C. C. smiled and said, "I'll always be proud of you as long as you keep being the delightfully eccentric guy that I love."

Lelouch replied, "Thank you C. C."

C. C. said, "However you need to take care of the temperature before we get anymore customers."

Lelouch replied, "Please go take care of that. I'm going to go get some sodas. I'll be back."

C. C. was a little mad at Lelouch. He always had her take care of his problems for him and he thought that a simple thank you was enough of a reward. C. C. fixed the temperature on the rooms except for one. She had a prank ready for Lelouch.

Forty five minutes later Lelouch returned and asked, "Did you fix the rooms for me?"

C. C. answered, "I sure did."

Lelouch replied, "That's cool. It's like ten p.m. so we better start going home."

C. C. responded, "I actually arranged a treat for you Lelouch."

Lelouch said, "How intriguing. I do deserve lots of treats for how hard working and cool I am."

C. C. replied, "I prepared a special onsen for you. You deserve a nice bath after all the hard work you done. Also you haven't bathed in weeks which is ironic for someone in the onsen business."

Lelouch responded, "Okay. I do admit that I smell slightly less than perfect so I'll go check it out."

C. C. said, "Have fun." She had a sneaky smile on her face. She purposely setup the bath water that Lelouch was about to go into to be zero degrees. She stood a few feet from the room in case Lelouch instantly needed some blankets and sweaters to defeat the pain of zero degree bath.

Lelouch jumped into the bath water. It was so cold that he danced around to try to not feel as cold. He angrily screamed, "C. C.!"

C. C. giggled and said, "I'm sorry honey, but you needed a taste of your own medicine. Do you need any help?"

Lelouch shivered while saying, "No thanks. I'll fix the temperature by myself." He fiddled around with the temperature device. He accidentally set the temperature to a hundred degrees. He screamed, "I made it too warm!"

C. C. nervously asked, "Are you okay?"

Lelouch said, "No, but I'll try to fix the temperature." He tried to have the bath be at a temperature that wasn't too hot or cold, but he accidentally made the device switch from hot to cold every ten seconds. Lelouch started doing some cartoonish screaming. He said, "Help me."

C. C. came in and turned the water to a temperature that felt okay for Lelouch. She said, "I'm sorry Lelouch, but you need to be more responsible. I love helping you, but you need to be able to do stuff like this."

Lelouch replied, "You're right C. C. I'm done with the bath."

C. C. handed him a towel and said, "After you get dressed we can go home. I'll drive."

Lelouch replied, "Thank you C. C. No matter how chaotic things get I can always depend on you. Even though I'll have to learn how to do things myself I know you'll always be there for me."

C. C. responded, "I love you Lelouch and you're right about me being on your side forever."

After Lelouch got dressed so he and C. C. got in their car and started heading home. Lelouch said, "Running an onsen didn't work out. I burned my chances of success and that's not cool."


End file.
